In general, starting from refrigerators, the ice makers are used in water purifiers, vending machines, and ice making apparatuses (hereafter called as refrigerators and the like) for filling water in a container and freezing the water below a freezing point, to produce ice.
In producing ice with such ice makers, in the refrigerator and the like, water is supplied to the ice maker, and cold air is supplied to the ice maker, to cool the water filled in the ice maker down below a freezing point, to form the ice.